The New Life
by MetaGiga
Summary: My name is Kal.I got killed by some freak and got reborn.Now I'm a Pokemon.To make matters worse,Jacklyn My former girlfriend and Trainer Got mutated.Now I'm traveling with some really weird Pokemon and a trainer named Phil.At least Mew let me talk agai


The last thing I heard was gunshot and faint screams getting softer...The last thing I saw was blood ... The last thing I felt was pain...Then emptiness.

My eyes were closed with fear.~Do not be afraid,Kal.~a voice said to me.

I opened my eyes to find a figure."W-who are you?WHAT a-are you?"I stuttered. ~I am the great Pokemon,Mew.~

No way.I'm going mad!Yeah...The next thing I'll see is a flying Bidoof...~A flying Bidoof?You humans think of the most unique things! Ha !~Mew chuckled.

"Hey!Why did you read my mind?!"I yelled.~I am Mew,am I not?~

"Well, whatever. Hey, why am I floating around instead of being,oh I dunno...Dead?"I asked.~Because I'm,oh I dunno...Giving you another chance?~the Pokemon replied."So,I'm going to come out of my funeral coffin,and say 'Hey everybody!I'm alive again!'and freak out my grandma?"I asked.

~That would alter everything. Will you let me finish explaining what giving a person a new life would mean?~Mew said.~Having a new life would mean taking on a new body.A body not human,but Pokemon.~I felt cold. Reborn as a Pokemon?That would mean no one would understand me,or care for me.I'd only have a trainer and be locked up in a Pokeball.~Oh,someone will care for you. What was her name again...Jacklyn?~Mew said."You really have to stop reading my mind!Wait,did you say,Jacklyn?"I asked.

~Why, yes. At least you aren't completely dumb. Your former 'Girlfriend'.I'm feeling nice today,so I'm giving you your 'Girlfriend'.~

I was lost in thought for a while, thinking about is for some time.I replied"I accept,Mew. "~Alright!Step into the Dome,please!~Mew said joyfully as a white... Dome popped up.

I did as told,and the weird thing about it was that music was playing on the inside. I forgot the song's name,but the main lyric was:

_We gotta get right back where we started from!_

Suddenly,the Dome sealed any exit possible.I was trapped in pitch-black darkness.I started to tackle the wall,but nothing happened."Mew!You tricked me!"

No answer.

"Mew!"

No answer.

"...Mew?"

The walls started caving in on me.I was being this my 2nd death?

To be killed by a Dome with unfitting music?I felt myself shrinking. When the shrinking stopped,the Dome stopped.I was alone in a small Dome.

* * *

~You have to break free~Mew said.I was startled to hear Mew after being trapped in this prison. ~Try kicking the wall~.As I kicked the wall,I saw the slightest ray of sunshine.

"Wha...no!Not n..!Come ..!Push!"As I fight some more,the light gets brighter.

After many kicks,I was free."Aw Man!I didn't think it would hatch so soon!"a familiar voice said. Jacklyn!It's gotta be her!I broke the wall,but everything was too strong!

I crashed to the ground flat on my face."Ow..."I my eyes adjusted to the blazing sun.A tall figure blocked it."Are you O.K little guy?"Jacklyn asked me.

"Jacklyn?Oh,I'm so glad I'm out of there!"I said.

"Aww...What a cute little Riolu...It's odd. Once Kal died,you popped up right after."she said.I noticed a tear run down her face."Aw,Jacklyn."I said.I knew she couldn't understand me,but still,it must-of been hard.I tried standing up,but I fell down instantly."Are you O.K?"she said as she picked me up."It must be a real pain not to be able to walk by yourself..."Jacklyn said to me.

I nodded in agreement. It really sucked,O.K?I felt like a little kid. Oh wait...I was one now."You can understand me?You must be pretty special.I should give you a name...How about Blue?"

'Blue'?No way.I shook my was no way I was going to be called that.

"O.K...How about Lucky?"she asked.

Seriously?Am I a dog?I shook my head. This might take all day!

"Um...How about Kal?He was a really good friend of mine until..."I knew she didn't want to say anymore,so I nodded at the name.I was glad I had my former name back." Kal it is!"I smiled."Come have to get you to the Pokemon Center."she said as she picked me up and put me on her shoulders.

We were off to the Pokemon Center!

* * *

I must say,the Pokemon Center was...Interesting...A lot of Pokemon were gossiping and showing off how strong they were.(I just do not wanna talk about my 'check-up'.)I was expecting the first Pokemon I met to say:"Happiny!Happiny!"but,of course,I was caught off guard."Hiya!What's your name?Mine's Sunny!"a Happiny said to me."Gah!Er...It's Kal."I replied in shock.

"Kal...What a nice name!Weird,it's the same name as the person who died yesterday... Must be series of weird events that have been happening."she replied.

I looked over to see a trainer talking to Jacklyn."There he is right here,this is my newborn Pokemon,Kal the Riolu."Jacklyn said.

"Aww...Newborns are just the cutest...I remember when Sunny here was a Newborn. She could barely walk..."he said.

"That's my Trainer, Phil. Hey!Your just a newborn,but you can talk and walk?Wow!That's rare!"Sunny said.

"So this is just a Newborn...But it can walk. It also appears to be communicating with Sunny...This rare kind of Pokemon gets you free Pokeballs from me!But,you have to see to get a Pokedex to be a Trainer to use them,so here."

After Phil said that,Jacklyn was rewarded 6 Pokeballs."Alright!Thanks!We should go to. Kal, let's go!"she said while picking me up and putting me on her shoulders for the 2nd time today."Bye,Phil!Until we meet again!"she said.

"Bye,Kally!I hope I see you again some day!!!"Sunny yelled.

......That Happiny scares me......

* * *

"So,I take it that you want to be a trainer,miss Jacklyn?"the man called Prof. Rowen said.

"Yup!I already have my starter Pokemon.A Riolu named Kal!"Jacklyn said showing me to him."Ah,yes...I see...This is a very healthy Pokemon. Take good care of it, Oh, does it have a Pokeball?" He asked.

"No...It was just born,"she replied."Well,this is a pretty good Pokemon if it already can walk and it isn't crying because it isn't with you." said-Hey!I'm not a crybaby!

"Well,what do I do?"Jacklyn asked."Do you have Pokeballs?"he asked. "Yeah."she answered."Get one out and push the button in the center."

Jacklyn did so and said when the ball got bigger"Ack!Er...Sorry.I got startled. What now?" "Throw it at the Riolu."the Prof. said. Jacklyn did as told,and..."ACK!"It hit me right in the head!I was then drained inside.I wanted to fight,but I didn't want Jacklyn to feel depressed that she couldn't catch me.I heard a loud *Click* and I couldn't fight anymore.I felt being picked up.I was filled with anger.I couldn't help it!I got myself out.I stood there outside of the Lab."Oh wow!You let yourself out!You must really hate it in there,huh?O.K,you wont be in there at all from now on!"

I felt that in there was worse then the Dome.

* * *

We were in the forest. Trees were surrounding us everywhere.

"Alright, is your first time in the woods, right? The reason we're here is because we're going to catch a Pokemon."Jacklyn said.I nodded.

The search started...And kept on for a few hours."Wow...This will take longer then I...Kal!Look!Over there!"she yelped as she pointed to a single Pokemon. It looked like an infant."M-mommy?W-w-where are you? D-Daddy?W-w-where are you...I-I'm s-scared..."it said."This is great,Kal!Go attack it with a **Tackle**!

I had no choice.I ran up to the baby girl and hit her with so-said move.

"WAAAH!!!MOMMY!DADDY!!!"she was already weak,so it was enough to catch her."**Go,Pokeball!**"Jacklyn tossed the ball at the Zangoose and with a perfect hit,was caught."I-I did it...My first caught Pokemon..."

I came up to her and congratulated her."Come on,let's go to the Pokemon Center and rest up."

We were halfway along the road back to Sandgem town,when I had a disturbing feeling of danger.I could feel it was crawling up my spine. Out of nowhere,men in black suits came at us. They tranquilized Jacklyn and got out my Pokeball. They forcefully threw it at me. It was so hard that it knocked me out.

The last thing I saw...Was Someone picking up my Pokeball...

* * *

**Well,There goes phase one.**

**I'll be updating every Thursday if I can....**

**(My friend's the one that came up with the idea,but I wrote it.)**


End file.
